


Girls on Film

by Angara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camgirl Loki, Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angara/pseuds/Angara
Summary: Loki's thin lips were quirked up in a barely-there, ironical smile as she leaned forward towards the camera to read the chat.  Suddenly her dark eyes were so close and Thor’s heart took a leap in his chest.“Oh my, looks like I got myself in trouble with that one."On a lonely night at home, Thor discovers a camgirl site and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Loki/Amora (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Chicas en video](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522783) by [BellaAlabanccini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini)



It wasn’t like Thor couldn’t get his needs met in other ways. He had the looks, the wealth, the charisma, that charmed everyone around him and made picking up girls no more difficult than picking ripe strawberries. And for a long time of his life, he enjoyed the constant flirting, the casual sex, and the permanent attention he got from women and some men. But things had changed when he met Jane. 

Thor remembered feeling bad for her in the beginning. 

She seemed so sweet to him and innocent and it was out of pity that he first talked to her at a party, where she seemed clearly uncomfortable and out of place. But it didn’t take long for him to realize that there was no reason to pity her. She was smart, determined, and never afraid to speak her mind to Thor, or anyone else for that matter. And on top of that, she was fun to be around. 

As time moved on, Thor found himself seeking her company and dropping his casual contacts to other girls. And if he thought, he’d miss the one-night stands, he never did.

Because being with Jane…it was fulfilling in a way all those other encounters weren’t. He valued the trust they built, their connection, and the consistency they had.  
And over the course of two years he had gotten so used to having those things, that when Jane left him, his world broke apart. Sitting in the rubble, he couldn’t simply get up, brush off the dust and return to his carefree, wild life. He felt no desire to engage in meaningless sex and much less did he want to go out and search for a new relationship. 

The wounds were too fresh and no one he saw sparked any kind of real interest in him. 

All he could focus on was how none of these people were like her.

It was one night, that wasn’t much different from all the other nights, ever since Jane had left him. Thor had gone home right after work, ate while watching TV on the empty couch and at some point, he started browsing Twitter.

After a few minutes of scrolling, Thor stumbled across a meme with an image that was clearly taken out of context. It was a girl with long golden hair framing her face, her lips parted in a moan. Obviously porn. The caption read: “When your mum tells you to take out the trash”. 

Not particularly funny but he did feel his dick twitch in interest looking at the image of the girl. 

Thor tapped to see the comments and sure enough, there were numerous comments from horned-up guys like him, asking for the source already and one helpful user who supplied it. 

Apparently, she was a cam girl, something that Thor was entirely unfamiliar with up to that point. He’d always relied on either casual sex or free porn when he wanted to get off, so paying money just to watch a live stream had never occurred to him. 

But on that night Thor was bored and curious enough to give it a shot.

What could go wrong anyway?  
The site this girl, Amora, was active on didn’t seem too scammy and a brief background check assured him that he wasn’t going to infest his laptop with a million viruses or that he would find that all the money was taken from his credit card, so he decided to enter his information to create a profile. The first month was free and he even got fifty token points to get started, which upon calculation seemed to be the equivalent of eight dollars. 

Thor planned on taking full advantage by deleting his account before the end of the month. Not because he couldn’t afford to pay but because it just seemed so stupid, to pay for something that he could get for free.

But he was going to change his mind about a few of his principles before the night ended. 

Thor was lucky because when he found Amora’s profile, he saw that she was mid-stream and he entered the chat room, with curiosity and excitement bubbling within his stomach. He shifted on the couch while waiting for the page to load and when he did, he inhaled sharply.

What he saw made him feel like he had stumbled right into a naughty girl’s sleepover. There were two skimpily dressed women sitting on a huge bed, with about a dozen pillows in different sizes arranged around them. Pink and purple fairy lights that hung from the ceiling illuminated the room, giving it a distinct, yet oddly surreal atmosphere. And the tactically placed mirrors around the bed, allowed the viewer to see the girls from multiple angles at once. Between them, on the wall, there was blue neon lettering that read: Eye Candy. 

“-you want me to do what?! Loki did you read that?” The girl speaking was doubtlessly Amora, the one he had seen on the image earlier. Her golden hair was flowing freely over her breasts in waves, covering them without hiding their size and their full shape. Her navel peeked out between the blonde locks, which were long enough to reach the edge of the bright pink panties she wore, the shade matching the one she wore on her plump lips.

She was hot. Totally up Thor’s alley but his attention was drawn away from her by the girl sitting next to her.

Beside Amora was another girl, slimmer than her with small boobs that were covered by a black, sheer bralette, through which Thor could see the piercings going through the hardened nubs of her nipples. Her jet-black hair was pulled up into a ponytail, but a few strands had come loose and played around the sharp features of her face, while her long nimble fingers played with the silver choker necklace around her pale neck.

She was a drop of ink in that soft pink fairy-tale bedroom.

And then the look on that face. Her thin lips were quirked up in a barely-there, ironical smile as she leaned forward towards the camera to read the chat. Suddenly her dark eyes were so close and Thor’s heart took a leap in his chest. 

His own eyes reluctantly flicked down to read the rapidly moving chat on the right. Thor couldn’t gather much from the messages that were being sent into the chat, so instead of wasting his time looking for context, he focused back on the image of that raven-haired girl on the screen, just as she withdrew much to his disappointment. 

“Oh my, looks like I got myself in trouble with that one,” Loki said and her voice was smooth like velvet, and just like her smile, it sounded like she was being ironic and amused at something that only she knew about. 

“That’s what you get for never knowing when to shut up,” Amora retorted, as she climbed off the bed, and Loki snorted and rolled her eyes, which made a smile spread on Thor’s face before he even knew it. 

“I do believe that my commentary does add a little bit of much-needed class to the show-“ 

“Hey!” Amora shouted in the background and Thor snorted. 

“-but it sounds like you guys would rather see my mouth busied otherwise, wouldn’t you?” Loki was curling a strand of black hair around her finger and smiled as the chat exploded with agreement. 

“That’s what I thought,” Amora said, once she had sat back down next to Loki. She had brought a selection of strap-ons ranging in size, colour, and shape and held them in front of the camera one by one. 

“You guys get to choose. If we get under five hundred tokens in the next five minutes, it’ll be this one-“ She held up a rather small but thick black dildo into the camera and as Thor glanced down at the chat, he could see the donations streaming in already. There was a small window counting down five minutes, while below, the amount of donated tokens was displayed. 

“Please, if you would like for this challenge to be over in literally one minute, don’t donate any more than five hundred,” Loki said dryly, even faking a yawn, just as Amora picked up the next strap on, which had a significantly larger dildo attached to it. It was a dark red and of a rather stiff material, it seemed because it didn’t move much when Amora gave it a stroke. 

“This one if we got more than five thousand. And this one-“ Amora picked up a final dildo, this one being a lot longer than the ones before, thick but flexible as the girl showed it off to the camera. Thor’s mouth went dry trying to imagine Loki struggle to take the entire length of it down her throat. “-this one if we can get a thousand tokens. Keep in mind that Loki’s got a dirty little mouth and is far too practiced at sucking cock. You guys want to make it a challenge for her.”

Loki shrugged her shoulders and leaned back, showing off the expanse of her pale, flat stomach. 

“Oral fixation. Can’t help it,” She explained with that smile, while the hand that had been playing with her hair came down to trace the lines of her bra and brush over her breasts. 

The two of them kept talking, sometimes thanking individual users that had made a donation, while the counter showing the remaining time went down and the one showing the amount of donations went up. 

Thor remembered the fifty tokens he had and after taking a moment to figure out the system, he sent them as a donation. It was just then the second counter went from 4985 to 5035, with half a minute still left to go. 

“Looks like you sealed my fate lordofthunder,” Loki bit her lip as she picked up the purple dildo. And Thor felt…he didn’t know what it was. But hearing his name out of Loki’s mouth made an excited shiver run down his back. Even if it was just a username. 

He freed himself from his pants just as Amora took the strap on from Loki to put it on herself.

“Well guys, what should we do to our dear Loki in case she doesn’t manage to get it all in?” Amora asked while tightening the straps around her thighs. The viewers were quick to come up with ideas and just listening to Loki read all of them out loud made his cock twitch in his hand. 

“Bigdick69 suggests a spanking, not a bad idea. A few more of you guys seem to agree…oh, applepieguy wants me to take my bra off if I lose. Nice try, but I know better than to take off my bra, while Amora is sitting right next to me. My self-esteem can’t handle that kind of blow, thank you very much. Peachlover says that you should make me take it up the ass if I can’t fit it in my throat.”

“That’s a good one!” Amora leaned closer to read the comment herself, giving the viewers a good look at her breasts, before she sat back again, stroking her fake cock with one hand. “You better put in an effort then- it might be a little big even for you.”

“Wow, I’m so scared right now,” Loki said and the irony dripping from her voice made Thor chuckle. Her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips and Thor caught the tiniest glimpse of a silver piercing on the tip of it, making heat coil up in his stomach. 

“Shut up Loki and get down here,” Amora took hold of Loki’s black hair and pushed her down towards the dildo, that she held up with the other hand to push it past Loki’s lips. Loki shifted, apparently perfectly aware of how to make the camera work for her, because Thor got a good view not only of her lips wrapping around the faux cock but through the gold-framed mirror, he got a good view of her ass as well, barely covered by the black panties she wore. 

If only Thor was there, he would take her from the other side, he thought, while giving his dick a tight squeeze. 

Loki moaned softly while working the tip of Amora’s dick in her mouth, who allowed it for a while, before pushing her further down. 

“Come on sweetheart, don’t think you can get away with being lazy. We want to see you work. That’s it. Take it you little slut,” Amora’s own breathing went harder and she bucked up her hips as if she could feel the sensation of Loki’s pierced tongue working her. And Loki obeyed, she worked her way down, making herself choke every now and again but she stayed at it with an honestly admirable determination, while squeezing and stroking the part of Amora’s cock that wasn’t yet down her throat.

Thor stroked himself quicker, his mouth dry as he watched. Paying for porn had never occurred to him. But…this was different. Better. So much better.

Loki had built up a rhythm, where she pushed down, taking as much down her throat as she could, then she lifted back up to take a few greedy breaths, before lowering her head towards Amora’s crotch once more. And every time she managed to go deeper. Her eyes flickered up at the camera, dark and filled with tears but also a self-assured smugness. Thor almost came when she looked at him like that.

But a sadistic impulse made Thor wish that she would fail her challenge so that he could see her take that fat cock up her ass. 

“We’re waiting Loki…looks like you’re not going to make it. There’s still like a solid two inches left to go,” Loki whined at Amora’s words and doubled her efforts, but it proved to be futile. The next time she rose up for air, Amora used her grip on Loki’s hair to pull her from her cock and into a deep kiss. 

“Looks like you failed Loki,” She said softly and wiped the tears leaking from Loki’s eyes from her cheeks. Her eyeliner was smudged and traces of mascara tainted her cheeks but it only made her look prettier. “But you know how you can make it up to us, right?”

Loki looked directly into the camera then, her face was wet, messy with traces of black but her lips were so very pink in that light and her chest heaved quickly- the picture seemed to burn itself into his eyes, as the world around Thor seemed to fall apart for a moment, as his orgasm coursed through him, powerful as lightning.

As he came down from the high, flushes and breathing heavily, Thor could see messages flooding the screen, most urging the two girls to get on with it, others telling them to kiss again, which they did, seemingly knowing quite well what their audience liked. It looked so tender to Thor and he wondered, if it really was just acting, or if there was any kind of real connection between them.

“I suppose I didn’t live up to the expectations,” Loki said wiping at her eyes, before she looked over at the camera, offering it a crooked smile. Thor’s heart clenched at that. Loki genuinely sounded sorry and he really didn’t want her to be. “Sorry boys. Maybe I just need some more practice.”

In the chat about a dozen guys offered to help her with that and Thor rolled his eyes. But Loki didn’t seem to mind that kind of attention, because when she leaned over to read the chat, she just went ‘aww’ and blew a kiss to the camera. 

“So, what did we agree on? Was it my ass or my pussy?” Loki had turned around and teasingly hooked her thumbs on the sides of her panties, ready to pull the material down, her act was back to playful and sexy in no time. Thor found himself leaning forward in anticipation. 

“It was your ass. Getting scared now?”

Loki laughed and something seemed to come alive in Thor’s chest like a flower suddenly pushing open. It sounded crystal clear and sharp like silver bells ringing. Oh, how he wished that Loki would find another reason to laugh soon. 

“You wish. I don’t get scared that easily. And I think I’ve taken bigger,” Loki said, as she pushed her underwear down and leaned forward, giving the audience a clear view of her small but well-shaped butt. And between the round buttocks, was a crystal plug shimmering. 

Amora had gotten up on her knees next to Loki and gave her ass a slap, drawing a gasp from Loki. Then her hands grabbed the fleshy meat of her buttocks and spread them apart, exposing Loki fully to the viewer's eyes. There was a massive increase in donations and numbly, Thor clicked the button to submit his own payment. It felt rude not to when he was being offered a show like this.

After giving the audience a few seconds to appreciate the view, Amora went on to remove the plug from Loki’s hole, teasing and slow, causing soft moans to spill from Loki, arousing Thor beyond belief. It sounded so real. He wanted to believe that it was.

Thor’s cock already started to harden again and a few encouraging strokes made it so hard, as if he hadn’t come at all.

Once removed, Amora set down the plug on her nightstand and instead picked up a bottle of lube. 

“Let’s do a poll. Everyone who wants me to take Loki from behind, send a black heart, everyone who wants her to ride me, send a pink heart,” Amora decided as she squeezed some lube on her fingers and pushed them into Loki’s hole, making her cry out and push her hips back. Through the mirror, Thor saw the pleasure on her face and a moan of his own left his chest. 

With one hand, he selected a black heart from the emojis that were available on the site to add to the flood of hearts in the chat. By the time even the last one seemed to have made a decision, Amora seemed to be pleased with how loose Loki was and got closer to see the results for herself. 

“Looks like you’ll ride me Loki,” She said and behind her, Loki whined. 

“Oh no, my muscles always get so sore from this!” She complained and looked over her shoulder. “Thanks a lot.”

“Well, this time around you will have to do a little bit more than to just bend over and look pretty. See it as a free workout, darling,” Amora smiled, as she settled back down and reached for Loki’s hands to pull her closer. “Like this, get your thighs over mine, I want to see your face when you take me.”

Loki gracefully got into position on Amora’s lap and undid her hair tie to let her black curls fall freely over her fair shoulders. Then she reached for the dildo between Amora’s legs and positioned it to line up with her ass before she began to sink down on it with a low moan coming from her lips. The sound was cut off when Amora’s full lips pressed against Loki’s in a deep, heated kiss. 

They didn’t part from one another for a while, even as Loki began to roll her hips to impale herself further on the purple dildo. 

“Your lips taste so sweet, what’s that?” Loki asked breathlessly while lifting herself up and then pushing back down. Much like when she had been sucking on the dildo, she went deeper with every move, inch by inch disappearing into her. Meanwhile, Amora caressed Loki’s face, ran her fingers through her hair and then down her neck, across her shoulders, before squeezing her small breasts. 

“Strawberry lip tint,” Amora explained, breathless herself, and pinched Loki’s nipples, making her cry out. “Safe to ingest. You could eat a whole bottle of it. So, keep kissing me if you want more.”

Loki seemed to be happy to, because she crashed their lips together again, as her thighs began to tremble from the strain. And when she lost her balance, making the last three inches of the cock push into her all at once, her cry was muffled by Amora, who only pulled her closer. 

When they parted, Amora grabbed Loki’s hair and turned her face towards the camera, so that everyone could see her expression at being so full. Just imagining how deep that dildo must reach, was almost too much for Thor. Loki was so petite and yet she went on taking cock like a champ. 

“Come on Loki, tell our viewers how it feels,” Amora kissed along Loki’s neck and down her chest. 

“So good,” Loki panted. “I’m so full. Stretches me out so well and ah- it’s like I’m electrified.”

Now Amora’s lips were brushing across Loki’s bralette. “Come on Loki. We want to see your tits. Won’t you show us? You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of, I can already see they’re so beautiful.”

“Easy to- to say as a D-cup speaking to a B-cup,” Loki was rolling her hips, with her hands resting on Amora’s shoulders, making herself moan. 

“Aww, come on guys, please show Loki some love. Who of you want her to take the bra off?” 

Immediately a sheer flood of donations came in, alongside some encouraging messages. Thor read some people write they’d rather have Amora show her tits off, which ultimately made Thor make another payment. Loki seemed to be genuinely insecure and if that was a way to show her that she didn’t need to be, then Thor would send some of those silly tokens. Just seeing her, thinking she might not be as beautiful as Amora made Thor want to be there for her. 

“Look, everyone is going crazy,” Amora said. “About two thousand tokens in the last two minutes. They’d really love to see your sweet little tits. Won’t you let me take off the bra?”

Loki whimpered but ultimately nodded her head in agreement, still rolling her hips against the dildo deep within her. Amora reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra with an ease that Thor never dreamt to master and threw the piece of fabric off the bed. 

Thor gasped softly. Amora was right, they were beautiful. A soft curve of alabaster skin, with rosy hardened nubs, that had silver bars going through them. He had a few seconds to appreciate the look of them before Amora leaned in and started sucking on one of them, drawing a surprised gasp from Loki, who tightened her grip on her shoulders. 

“Oh god-“ Loki said, fucking herself harder on the plastic cock. “Don’t stop. It feels so good. Oh, Amora…ah!” 

Thor felt himself getting close for the second time and when Loki’s head dropped forward, while a powerful shiver ran through her lithe frame, he let go. 

The second time was even more intense than the first, leaving Thor to see stars dancing across his vision for a few moments before his eyes focused back on the image in front of him.

The two girls were embracing one another now, for a few minutes while Loki was riding out her orgasm. And when it was done washing through her, she just went limp and pliant in the other girl’s arms. 

It was Amora, who directed Loki’s body to get off her cock, making her cry out at the loss. They shared another kiss before Amora got up from the bed. 

“Read some of the messages for us, I’ll get you something,” Amora said, now off-camera. And Loki lied down on her stomach, her lower legs lifted up behind her, with her ankles crossed. God, she was so pretty. 

Up close like this, Thor could see her messy make-up, her glossy eyes in more detail but still, he couldn’t make out their colour. The pink and purple lights made it impossible to tell. 

“BatmanForever wrote that we make a cute couple. Good one, huh, Amora?” Loki’s voice was slightly rough now and Thor just loved listening to her. She could be reading a telephone book for all he cared. Off-screen Amora laughed. 

“Real good one. Loki’s got some kind of issues, doesn’t make her the reliable partner I’m looking for. No offense, darling, you know I love you.” 

“None taken,” Loki propped her head up on her hands and went on scrolling through the chat. 

“A lot of people want to taste your strawberry lips. Some smartasses say they want their cock to taste of strawberry,” Loki snorted and shook her head. “Also, an astounding amount of donations. I’m so blown away by it. Thank you so much to each and every single one of you! You’re the best.”

Loki blew a kiss into the camera and Thor, stupidly, naively, couldn’t help but feel like it was addressed towards him, him alone. He knew better of course. But his heart, bursting with emotion, didn’t seem to get it. 

At that point, Amora returned with two bottles of water and a mint coloured satin dressing gown for Loki, while wrapped up in a sheer, beige coloured one of her own.  
“Loki’s right, thank you all so much, it’s so much fun with you in the room! Loki’s username is FrostyLoki, I definitely recommend you checking out her channel on here and if you liked us together, perhaps I’ll invite her over more often. I certainly had a lot of fun!”

“So did I,” Loki smiled sweetly before she brought the bottle of water to her lips. “I can’t wait to see you again. Love you and see you next time!” 

“Bye bye!”

Both of them blew another kiss at the camera and then the screen went black. The room was closed. 

Thor sat on his couch, dumbstruck and confused. He hadn’t moved an inch, ever since he had entered the room- and still, it seemed like his entire world had shifted upside down.


	2. Loki x Hela

Watching Loki had quickly turned into a part of Thor’s routine. 

Every Tuesday and Saturday Loki was live for about an hour or two, though it varied, clearly based on the amount of donations pouring in during the stream. 

Just about everything seemed to revolve around donations and Loki didn’t make any kind of effort to mask that fact. She didn’t need to, because at the very same time, she still managed to make everything feel so damn personal. So real. 

She joked and smiled and flirted and despite there being at least a few dozen other people in the room at any given time, Loki had managed to build the insane illusion, that with everything she said, she only ever really meant _him_. Whenever she looked into the camera, Thor’s heart jumped, because it felt like she was looking directly at him, from her dark green eyes. 

The moment that followed was always tainted by bitterness though. Of course, Thor knew, that about twenty or thirty other guys, had just felt the exact same thing. Loki couldn’t see him. Loki didn’t care one bit about him and why would she? 

How fucking stupid could he be? 

But just the same, he fell for her over and over again, going deeper every time. 

The live sessions weren’t non-stop sex or masturbation either. Thor watched as Loki ate weird Asian candy, making the funniest and cutest faces in the process. One time she spent an entire two hours playing Fortnite with her viewers while wearing lingerie and Thor couldn’t remember having that much fun in ages, even though she never had the kindness to let any of them win. 

“Nice try lordofthunder. Maybe next time I’ll actually have to put in an effort to beat you,” She had sneered. But Thor wasn’t upset for even one second. The spell Loki had cast on him only seemed to grow stronger. 

This time, on a Saturday evening, she played a very one-sided version of truth or dare with her viewers. 

“Don’t make me regret it,” Loki had said before the beginning of the game. “If I get even a single question about what kind of daddy issues led me to become a cam girl, or if one of you wise guys ‘dares’ me to drive over to their house in buttfuck Illinois and give them a blowjob, you’ll be blocked. You know damn well how this works. So, don’t play stupid by pretending you don’t. Trust me, most of you simply can’t afford to look any stupider anyway.”

To take away some of the sharpness of her statement, she then shot the camera an ironic grin, as though to say: _Come on, I’m only joking guys. You know I love you._

The game started and inevitably there were a few people testing their boundaries but after a while and once a few users were actually blocked, the rules were clear. Some requests, that were too outrageous were simply ignored altogether. Others had to come with the right amount of donations to get Loki’s attention. 

“Okay, next one is truth,” Loki said, sitting on the black fuzzy carpet in her room. It was a very different setting than the one Thor had first seen her in. There were always a lot of candles on, creating a warm, yet flickering and restless light. They illuminated a tastefully decorated room, with tall windows on one side, and a large bookshelf on the other, the latter one covering almost the entire left wall.

Another large portion of the room was occupied by the king-size bed with dark green sheets, which made Loki’s pale skin stand out so beautifully, whenever she was lying down on it.

Most noticeably though, the room was full of plants, some tall enough to tower above Loki whenever she walked by, ivy was crawling along the walls, and out of pots attached to the ceiling crept long strands of vines with glossy, dark green leaves growing on it, while mysterious flowers opened and withered in turns.

They woke the association of an enchanted forest, nonsensical and intriguing, very much like this parallel world Thor had stumbled into. And Loki was at its center, drawing him in further.

“Oh, lordofthunder wants to know if I’ve read all the books on the shelf. I’m not sure if that question comes from a place of disbelief, or interest in my character, though I hope that it’s the latter,” Loki chuckled and stretched out to reach for the nearest book, giving her audience a generous look of her graceful back and her pert ass, which made an appreciative groan leave Thor’s lips.

When she returned to her sitting position, she held a book into the camera, which read: _Advanced concepts of organic chemistry_.

“To answer your question: yes. I’m no airhead, if anyone had that very rude assumption about me, while I was deepthroating something vaguely phallic-shaped for your viewing pleasure a few minutes earlier,” Loki put the book aside and leaned back, to allow for an unobstructed view of her pale stomach, in the crop top she wore. “It’s lucky for you that college is expensive. Otherwise, I might have chosen to do a standard job in a café perhaps.”

Loki was smiling into the camera now and the chat filled with heart-eye-emojis and lewd comments about hot college girls, but Thor felt an icy trickle down his spine. 

He felt all too harshly reminded of Jane and her heavy books, hundreds upon hundreds of pages filled with concepts so complicated, that they made Thor’s head spin after just a few sentences- but still, he could have listened forever to her explaining everything she knew about Astrophysics, with that fire in her eyes, that excitement, that once had made him fall for her.

Fuck.

Thor ran a hand over his face as the realization dawned on him.

He really had a type. A dark-haired, witty beauty with a sharp mind. And Loki fit that description all too perfectly.

The only difference was that Jane's parents had paid for her tuition. And Loki was absolutely shameless, unlike Thor's ex.

But he could ponder on the differences and similarities later, he didn’t want to miss out on Loki, while she was right in front of him.

“And to be honest, I much prefer being here with you guys, than working in a stupid café. Can you imagine me, making minimum wage and getting yelled at by some middle-aged woman for forgetting the caramel drizzle on her triple venti, soy, extra foam latte?”

Loki made a gagging sound and Thor must look so stupid, staring at his laptop with a huge smile plastered across his face, but he couldn’t help it. She was just too cute, and Thor felt actual relief, that he wasn’t taking advantage of some poor college girl- that even though she might do all of this out of necessity, she didn’t absolutely hate every moment of it. 

Or at least hated it less than being an underpaid barista. 

“Apropos being ordered around,” Loki went on, shifting to get a bit closer to the camera. “Next Friday there will be an extra live stream, where I will be visiting Hela. For everyone who knows her- yes, I’m getting into this again. And for everyone that hasn’t seen our last stream, don’t miss out on this one. Hela has some…interesting ways of giving me a hard time.”

Thor briefly glanced at the chat and the sheer excitement that met him there was enough to make his stomach flutter with curiousity. 

The very first, magical stream with Amora was still clear in his memory and the promise of seeing Loki again with some other beautiful woman was more than intriguing to him. 

“Her username is Goddess_of_darkness and yes I know, that’s kind of cringe but she’s a beautiful dominant goth, so she can be as cringe as she wants to for all I care because I’ll still be getting hot just thinking about her. And I know you will too on Friday! Thank you for the lovely time we had tonight, and I hope to see you on Hela’s channel!”

Loki placed a kiss on her fingertips and then brought them towards the camera, blocking it out and turning the screen black. A moment later the stream ended, and the room was closed leaving Thor to wonder about astrophysics and organic chemistry and whether or not this was going to turn out to be a problem.

~

Telling his friends that he wouldn’t make it to the bar tonight, had been a challenge. Volstagg had been in disbelief, shocked that Thor would give up their ritual of sitting together and emptying one glass of beer after the other while talking about their lives. It was almost tradition at this point and one of the week’s highlights for all of them.

But he simply couldn’t miss tonight.

It was Fandral who asked if it was because of a woman and when Thor didn’t outright deny the claim, everyone seemed to accept the fact that Thor had a date. There were some joking comments about ‘bros before hoes’ but the relief among them was obvious. 

They were glad that Thor seemed to be over Jane. Seeing Thor so desolate for months, had affected them and they preferred Thor missing one night out, over him bawling his eyes out at every mention of his ex for another few months.

“We’ll allow it,” Fandral decided benevolently and slapped Thor’s shoulder. “It was nice not having you as competition for a while, but it’s even better to see that Thor is back on the menu for the ladies. Just don’t make it a habit to disappoint your friends.”

“No, it won’t be a habit,” Thor promised with a smile and in return clasped Fandral’s shoulder. “Thanks for understanding.”

But inside, below the surface, shame was bubbling up. Because if his friends knew what exactly he was doing tonight, he was certain that their understanding would quickly wither away.

~

The shame was still stuck to Thor, when he sat on the couch later that evening, nervously waiting for the stream to begin. Unlike the streams he had watched so far, this one required him to pay beforehand, only to be allowed to enter the room, which Thor did, without thinking much of it.

The laptop was in front of him and in the silence of the room, he couldn’t help but overthink the absurdity of the situation. He was a creep, who would rather watch a woman who didn’t know he existed than hang out with his friends and risk meeting a pretty girl in real life. 

But those thoughts, no matter how persistent they had been over the course of the day, were swept from his mind, the moment the room was opened, and Thor was greeted by an image that took his breath away.

The first thing he noticed amidst the dark tones of the room, was a woman lying on a chaise lounge, covered in Bordeaux coloured velvet, which offered a sharp contrast to her pale skin. The dress she wore was high collared and long-sleeved, but hugged her body so artfully, that the sight of her was enough to make Thor’s mouth dry, all while remaining almost completely covered. 

The top was subtly wired like one would expect from a corset, tracing the shape of her breasts and her waist, without actually revealing either. The dress went on in a pencil skirt, long enough to reach the woman’s calves, but a long slit in the fabric allowed a glimpse of her thigh, smooth and pristine amidst all of the dark fabric. 

The elegant curve of her calves was accentuated by the high heeled ankle boots she wore. They were pointy and closed with silvery straps. Perfect to complete the look. Loki had been right. This woman fully deserved her username with the kind of regal elegance and sheer power that she displayed in even those first few moments. 

However, Thor’s gaze didn’t rest on Hela for long, he was drawn towards Loki, who sat on the floor in front of the chaise lounge, her head resting on Hela’s clothed thigh, as the woman absently ran her fingers through her black hair. 

The sight of it instantly went to Thor’s cock and an unexpected groan came from deep within his chest when he leaned forward to get a better look.

His sharp-tongued and quick-witted Loki had her eyes half-closed, enjoying the other woman’s caress in silence. She wore an emerald green negligee, that was so short, that it barely reached below the curve of her ass and was held up by innocent-looking spaghetti straps, that drew attention to her pale, sharp shoulders. 

With her hair down, barefoot, without her trademark eyeliner, and at Hela's feet, she looked much softer than she usually did. Thor’s cock had already stirred in his pants, but it wasn’t until he noticed the black collar, around Loki’s slim throat, that it twitched with interest. 

Loki had been right. Thor didn’t want to miss a single second of what was about to happen.

“Hello, everyone, it’s very pleasing to see how many of you there are tonight,” Hela greeted them with a velvety voice. “I suppose Loki has been doing some advertising?”

“Perhaps,” Loki’s eyes were fully opened now, their emerald glint bright and awake all of a sudden, as her familiar, sharp smile played around her lips. “After all last time was rather…memorable. I hope that I didn’t promise my viewers too much, that’d be embarrassing.”

Hela’s lips twitched into a cruel smirk, as her hand tightened in Loki’s hair, making her angle her head backward with a surprised yelp.

“You still don’t know when to shut up.”

“Funny you’d say that,” Loki said, slightly breathless but with the smirk still tugging on the corners of her lips. “A friend of mine just recently told me the exact same thing.”

“Weird. I wonder why," Hela said dryly.

The two women looked at one another for a moment, before Hela let go of Loki’s hair and focused her dark gaze back on the camera.

“You wouldn’t want to end up dangling from the ceiling from a rope harness like the last time around? It certainly worked to make you a lot less tedious.”

“I was hoping for you to be a bit more original,” Loki shot back, her witty comebacks falling from her tongue as effortlessly as always, causing Thor to smile.

“You’ll stay on the ground this time around, but don’t be mistaken and think that this means I’ll be taking it easy on you today,” Hela pushed Loki aside and sat up, crossing her legs. “Get up here. Bend over the backrest.”

It was hard to see but Thor imagined that Loki’s eyes had grown darker, as she briefly glanced at the camera, giving the impression of looking directly at Thor, before she got up from her kneeling position on the floor and moved up on the chaise leaning over the backrest, just as she had been asked. 

Her short little gown barely covered her ass now and Thor bit his lip with a groan, when he caught a glimpse of the black panties Loki wore beneath. By now the sight wasn’t exactly new to him anymore, but his reaction to it had yet to change.

Hela’s hands came up to flip the silky fabric up, now fully exposing Loki’s round butt to their viewers. 

The stinging slap that followed surprised Thor as well as Loki, who gasped softly but then pushed her rear back and slightly wiggled her hips, quietly asking for more. Hela followed up with another slap, and another until Loki's cheeks were coloured even, dusty pink and soft moans had begun to slip from Loki’s mouth, amidst the gasps. 

“Isn’t she pretty?” Hela said, more to herself, rather than speaking directly to her audience. Interacting with her viewers seemed to be far less of a priority to her than it was to Amora or Loki. And how could she be blamed, when she seemed to know how to captivate her audience just the same. “Pretty girls always put the most wicked ideas in my head.”

With those words Hela pushed the black panties down, to pool around Loki’s knees and a firm hand to Loki’s lower back made her arch, giving the camera a perfect view of her ass and cunt. Looking closer, Thor found that Loki’s folds were already glistening with wetness, and a deep, hungry groan left his parted lips as he squeezed his hard cock tighter.

“That’s it. Spread your legs some more like a good little slut,” Hela demanded, her smooth voice dangerous and low, making a shiver of anticipation run through Thor. 

Loki again did as she was told but not without a snarky comment coming from somewhere over the backrest. 

“Last time you’ve been a bit quicker to get to business,” She complained, and Thor watched as Hela arched a brow. 

“You really don’t know what’s good for you. You’ll be doing what I say. And you won’t complain about the pace. You’re here because you have a pretty ass and a skilled tongue- not because you get to make the rules,” Hela said firmly. “But before long, you’ll only speak to beg, trust me.”

“Don’t get my hopes up,” Loki chuckled, which earned her another harsh slap to her butt, making the young woman gasp.

Hela kneaded the pert cheeks to soothe away the sting, then dipped lower, to trace the lips of Loki’s cunt with her fingers, which drew a few breathy moans from Loki, who pushed her hips into the touch, only to have her position corrected with a firm hand. 

“She’s so wet,” Hela narrated as she pushed two of her fingers into Loki’s pussy, making the younger woman cry out softly. “So needy and responsive. Like a bitch in heat. You really don’t need much to get you fired up?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Loki brought out, in between a few low moans, the neediness already obvious in her voice, which had grown husky with barely concealed want.

“Make of it whatever you will,” Hela said, just as she pulled her fingers out of Loki, drawing a disappointed sound from her at the loss of it. But Hela didn’t leave her empty for long, her fingers, glistening with slick, were prodding against Loki’s ass just a moment later and with an audible gasp from Loki, they slipped inside, once the tight ring of muscle gave in to the pressure.

Thor watched, mesmerized as Hela soothingly ran her hand over Loki’s back, as the young woman got used to the stretch. Only after a few moments, did Hela go on to thrust her fingers in and out of Loki. Whatever she was doing, it must be good, because Loki was starting to push her hips back again and the moans spilling from her started to take on a frantic tone.

But that was when Hela pulled out of her once more, and with complete disregard for the disappointed cry from Loki, she cleaned her fingers with a tissue, from a box that must stand on a table behind the lounge chair.

She got up gracefully, leaving Loki to shift uncomfortably on her knees, being left to anticipate what would be next. Hela made her way over to a dresser in the corner of the room, from which she took a black box and carried it back to the chaise, announcing her return with the click of her heels on the wooden floor. 

That must be what piqued Loki’s curiosity because it was then that she looked over her shoulder just before Hela sat back down.

“Don’t,” Came Hela’s firm warning, and sure enough, Loki looked back down just as she had been commanded to. 

That’s how the content of the box remained a mystery to her, even as Hela opened the lid and presented the items within to her viewers. 

Thor had been lazily stroking himself the whole while, but he tightened he squeezed his cock tighter with a groan when he saw Hela hold up a dildo and a buttplug, both made from black silicone. Decent in size but not particularly big, they appeared to be pretty standard.

With an added bit of lube, Hela worked first the plug, then the dildo into Loki, who took both with a few needy moans, spreading her legs further than before to welcome the intrusion. 

The next thing Hela pulled from the box, seemed completely unfamiliar to Thor, a dangled mess of leather and clasps, that he didn’t recognize. For the first time that evening, he looked away from the video to get a look at the chat in hopes of an explanation.

However, the comments weren’t helpful at all. A mix of _’oh my god yes’_ or _oh my god no_ with some comments from people who were as confused as Thor himself.

He decided to not waste time looking for an explanation, not when he was about to receive a demonstration instead. 

And he proved to be right. 

In Hela’s experienced hands the mess of straps was attached to Loki’s upper thighs, just below the curve of her ass. 

“What’s that?” Loki asked and turned to look back again, only to have her head pushed down by Hela. 

“You’ll notice soon enough,” The woman promised, as she tested the tightness of the leather straps, before she closed two tiny padlocks on the metal, making it impossible to open again. The tiny clicking sound seemed to startle Loki, just as it intrigued Thor.

She shifted nervously on her knees, probably fighting the urge to risk another look over her shoulder but Hela seemed unimpressed. She expertly tightened more of the straps, this time going around Loki’s waist, at its narrowest part, securing them once more with small, silver locks. 

“What are you doing?” Loki asked again, both the excitement as well as the anxiety tainting her voice, making it go up a little towards the end. 

“Patience Loki,” Hela chastised and briefly looked into the camera with a wicked smile on her face. “You’re about to see.”

And now Thor did see. There was one last, thick leather strap, that went between Loki’s legs, covering both of her holes completely. 

The device was a chastity belt, and Loki must have realized at the same moment that Thor did, because she stiffened, a sound of disbelief coming from her throat, just as a groan slipped past Thor’s lips.

“You’re not serious!” She said, turning her head around once more to look at Hela. This time, however, Hela didn’t seem to mind. She met the girl’s gaze and responded with a malevolent smile. 

“I’m very serious,” She said, once she lowered her gaze again, to tighten the last strap in the front, securing it with yet another padlock. In a cruel gesture, she ran her hand over Loki’s genitals, knowing that the touch couldn’t reach her now. “You’re allowed to sit up now. Show our viewers.”

Loki turned around, gasping softly as the toys shifted within her, and Thor looked into her face, which was still so full of disbelief, as well as barely concealed excitement.

“You’re so mean,” Loki managed to say, as she tested the contraption on her own, tried to slip a finger past the straps or to push them aside- to no avail. 

“That’s exactly why you sought me out, don’t you remember?” Hela said, seeming all too pleased with the situation. She leaned forward, to hook a finger into Loki’s collar and pulled her into a heated kiss, the first one they shared until now. 

Slowly they both lowered on the chaise lounge, never breaking their kiss until Hela got a hold of Loki’s hair and used it to push her lower while spreading her legs, making it obvious what she expected the other woman to do.

“You put me in that belt, only so that I can eat you out now?” Loki asked, apparently still in disbelief that Hela would actually do that. “That's unfair. Do I even get to come?”

“Depends on whether you’ll use that clever mouth of yours to keep being a little bitch, or if you’ll finally put it to better use.”

Loki looked back at Hela, shaking her head before she turned directly towards the camera.

“Guys, if you’re good at giving head, don’t ever let anyone find out about it, I’m serious. You can see yourselves what it did to me, everyone I meet wants me to go down on them. It’s really-”

“Tragic,” Hela interrupted Loki’s brief monologue coldly, twisting her fingers into Loki’s hair, making her yelp. “You better get started, I can make this a lot more uncomfortable for you.”

Loki grumbled and rolled her eyes at the camera but eventually, she did push up Hela’s skirt to dive in between her legs and in response Hela let out a heavy, pleased sigh, using the hold she still had on the black locks of hair to push Loki’s face into her pussy, making her let out a muffled moan. 

“That’s it,” The woman said, her tone strained, as she hooked one of her legs above Loki’s shoulder, to keep her where she was, the sharp black boot resting right on her fair shoulder, the sight of it making Thor groan heavily.

He was getting close, he could feel it, but he didn’t want to get ahead of himself, not when it was only just starting to get interesting. 

But the moans coming from the once so controlled Hela, only made Thor wonder what Loki’s mouth might feel like on him, that clever tongue, with the silver piercing, those ivy eyes looking up at him- 

The image was too much. All of Thor’s resolutions to hold back were swept away, as he came hard over his hand, struggling to catch his breath for a few moments.

Fuck. 

But how could he have helped it, when Loki was so beautiful, her back arched, the tiny nightgown playing around her butt, the black leather straps digging into the soft milky skin of her thighs…

He watched as Hela’s breath quickened and she ground her hips into Loki’s face, a series of soft moans spilling from her parted lips, followed by a long, drawn-out sigh, that made it clear that she had found her release. 

But that didn’t mean that they’d stop there. Loki tentatively tried to withdraw, but the older woman pushed her back, wordlessly letting her know that they weren’t done yet, which drew a complaining moan from Loki.

But just as Thor began to envy women for their seemingly non-existent recovery period after an orgasm, he caught Hela picking up her phone from the mahogany coffee table with one hand, while the other was still twisted in Loki’s charcoal hair.

“Oh, don’t get all whiny again. I’ve got something for you,” Hela said, but the darkness tainting her voice made Thor wary, yet excited to find out what was going to happen. 

For a few moments nothing happened, as Hela swiped her thumb over the display, but one move in particular, seemed to draw an immediate reaction from Loki, who gasped in shock and surprise, trying to withdraw from Hela’s crotch and this time around the woman allowed it, perhaps to see the bewildered expression on Loki’s face.

She was beautiful.

Loki's lips were pink and glossy, parted in a breathless moan, her large eyes dark and confused and her body taut as a wire, her hips stuttering and twitching. And when her eyes fixed on Hela holding the phone, realization seemed to dawn on her, as she let go of another moan.

“Hela…” She whined, still grinding her hips back while biting her lower lip.

“What is it?” Hela asked innocently, raising a dark brow. “Why don’t you tell everyone what just happened?”

“The- the toys,” Loki gasped. “They vibrate. She turned them on.”

“Clever, isn’t she?” Hela smiled at Loki, no kindness in her expression, but rather a hunger, that made Thor moan as he leaned back on his couch. His spent cock was already twitching in interest once more, especially when Hela pulled Loki up into a messy, heated kiss, that momentarily muffled the constant sounds of pleasure coming from Loki.

“Now get back down there. And if you’re good, I might find a bit of leftover kindness in the vastness of my dark soul.”

At that Loki outright laughed, in between a few needy moans, momentarily resting her head on Hela’s shoulder, before seeking out the camera with her eyes.

“That’s just Hela to you. A dramatic-“

“Choose your next words wisely,” Hela warned.

“- _beautiful_ , eloquent goth. How could I not be into her?”

Hela scoffed but her full lips did quirk up into a smile for just a moment.

“Flattery doesn’t affect me, Loki. Come on. I meant what I said.” 

“Of course, my queen,” Loki replied, the sarcasm dripping from her voice, even as the soft moans never ceased to spill from her lips, and her hips kept bucking from the maddening sensation of the toys within her. 

With a graceful movement, she lowered herself back down, between Hela’s spread legs and went back to what she was doing with new vigour, muffled moans reaching Thor’s ears, as Hela toyed around with the settings of the toys, apparently turning them lower when she wasn’t happy with whatever Loki was doing and turning them up when she was satisfied.

The image in front of him was intoxicating in its beauty, Loki’s hand on Hela’s knee, Hela’s fingers now gently running through black hair- Thor had returned to full hardness as he watched and was stroking himself, while his eyes were glued to the screen, to pick up every movement. Every time Loki tensed, or cried out in frustration, or pushed her hips back, as though it could get her more of what she wanted- Thor didn’t want to miss any of it.

After a while, a steady back and forth, Hela seemed to be getting closer, her previously gentle fingers were gripping Loki’s hair again and she demandingly pushed her hips up into the younger woman’s face, who accepted the rough treatment without complaint, not when the setting of the toys was turned up another notch. 

Hela came for the second time that night and Loki readily sucked and licked her through her orgasm, until Hela’s body visibly relaxed and she melted into the chaise lounge, pushing Loki away from her crotch with a new gentleness, instead directing Loki upwards and into a kiss.

“Would you like to come now?” Hela asked, stroking her thumb over Loki’s cheekbone and then over Loki’s pink lower lip. 

The young woman only nodded her head, no clever remarks from her this time, the only word that made it past her lips was whispered, barely audible: “Please.”

Another smile played around Hela’s full lips as she turned the vibrations higher, drawing a throaty moan from Loki, as she arched her back in pleasure.

After all the previous teasing, her pleasure built up quickly and it wasn’t long before her own release came crashing down on her, making her body tense and then relax into Hela’s arms with a drawn-out sigh, as the other woman first lowered the vibrations and then turned them off completely.

Thor’s orgasm was almost perfectly in sync with Loki’s and he spilled just as Loki curled up in Hela’s arms, pressing gentle kisses to the older woman’s neck. 

“What a sweet thing you are once you’ve gotten what you want,” Hela chuckled, as she pushed Loki away to sit up, drawing a soft cry of complaint from Loki, who instead lied down to rest her head on Hela’s thigh, where Hela began to pet her hair.

“It’s a good reason to give me what I want then,” Loki said, with a tired smile, that seemed to be directed solely at Thor, with the way that she was looking right at him from the screen. 

“Anyways,” Hela went on, now focusing her gaze towards the camera as well. “I hope that you’ve enjoyed the evening as much as I did because this is it for tonight. Any additional donations are much appreciated.”

“By both of us!” Loki chimed in and wet her lips with her tongue, which might just motivate one or the other viewer to leave a donation even after having paid already- it certainly did motivate Thor.

And then Hela pushed Loki off her thigh and got up, straightening her skirt as she walked towards the camera with graceful steps. The last thing Thor saw before the stream ended, was Loki rolling on her back on the chaise lounge and stretching contentedly like a cat. 

Then the image turned to black and the message on the screen informed him that the stream was no longer open.

Thor felt a little numb, the picture of Loki still vividly in his mind, as he closed the laptop and got up for a shower. 

But he didn’t regret having stayed in tonight for one moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't leave it at a one-shot the way I've been planning, as you can see. Getting Hela into this was an idea that kept ghosting around my mind and eventually it did happen! I can't make any promises as to whether there will be other chapters, though the potential is definitely there, but reading your comments and hearing about your thoughts and ideas definitely never fails to motivate me!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to go somewhere with this but at this point I'm not totally sure yet on how to go on...so even though there might be an update, it will probably take me a while. 
> 
> So your ideas and suggestions, are always welcome! Also, as always thank you so much for reading and thank you even more to all commenters, you really brighten up my day :)


End file.
